Automobiles provide a significant portion of transportation for commercial, government, and private entities. Autonomous vehicles and driver assistance systems are currently being developed and deployed to reduce an amount of user input required or even eliminate user involvement entirely. However, due to the dangers involved in driving and the costs of vehicles, it is important that autonomous vehicles and driver assistance systems operate safely. Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods that improve the safety of autonomous vehicles and driver-assistance systems.